Who are you?
by animefan20000
Summary: Maka was out one day to visit Soul's house when something happened to make her lose her memories.So now Soul and spirit have to try to make her remember while Soul has to with trying to tell her he loves her and he cant when she cant remember.{I suck at summaries agh!}
1. Chapter 1

**Animefreak20000 here! This is my first fanfic of soul eater and fanfic in general I just hope you enjoy it. Rainbows for you for giving it a chance! Gakuen there normal and go to regular school! If you don't like don't read!**

**Maka: Get on with the story already please!**

**Animefreak20000:Okay okay black star would you do the honors since you're the loudest.**

**Black Star: Sure but only if you call me the biggest star and bigger than god!**

**Animefreak20000: Maka would you please**

**Maka: my pleasure {Maka Chop!}**

**Black star: Fine! Geez! Animefreak20000 doesn't own soul eater or any anime she has seen! There can I hang out with soul now!**

**Animefreak20000: sighs yes. Now enjoy!**

It was a bright, foggy morning; birds were chirping and singing their lovely songs. Meanwhile, moms and dads tried to wake up their stubborn, fatigued kids. It was a Saturday morning at the moment, so children had stayed up late playing video games, reading, watching television, or whatever they did. But this story starts at a little yellow house where a girl named Maka resides.

"Hmmm….I wonder where the bookshelf is..," an average sized girl wondered aloud, her ash blonde hair tied up in pigtails. This particular girl had eyes the color of emeralds and a fair complexion. She wore a pale blue t-shirt with snowflakes decorating on it. She wore a beige colored skirt that fell to her knees. She sighed. "Geez… How hard is it to find the bookshelf here at Dad's house—even he should be able to place a bookshelf in an obvious place!" she said, insulting her dad in the process.

...

Speaking of him, he was currently moping in his room about how his daughter doesn't like him anymore and his wife, who had divorced him recently for cheating with another woman, all the while saying to himself, "Maka, Daddy loves you and Momma the most, I do." It was almost sad.

He was a tall man with deep red wavy hair that reached his shoulders with cerulean eyes. He was wearing black pajamas that had grey crosses on them.

He missed his wife a lot, but she decided to move to a different country and left him with their daughter. Hey, what can I do for Maka today? Maybe I can ask her if we can do something together today? Yeah maybe she'd like that. How about making her breakfast, and then asking her if she wants to do anything today or if she has plans? Yeah, I'll do that! Genius, Spirit, genius!

Maka paced around the house, finally finding her goal: the bookshelf. "Yes, finally found it! But why does it have to be in the basement?" I don't get my dad sometimes—or most of the time, in fact, she thought to herself as she looked for the place she took the book from.

Aha! Here it is! she thought as she put it away. "There, now it's put away and ready to be read again if I decide to. Now all I need is some breakfast, and then I can call Soul and see if we can do something," she mused as she went up the stairs. I wonder if I'll have to make breakfast again, the ashy blonde thought to herself as she reached the hallway.

"Maaaka~! I made breakfast~!" Spirit singsonged to Maka.

"Yeah, but what did you make?" Maka asked, sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Well, let's see...I made eggs and bacon with toast," Spirit responded as he put his hand on his chin and tried to impress his daughter.

"Sounds good," Spirit perked up at the compliment from his daughter, "is there orange juice or at least milk?" Maka questioned calmly. She always seemed to find the one flaw around her father.

"Well...I don't think we have orange juice, but we have milk," Spirit said calmly, but on the inside he was breaking down. Shoot! I forgot orange juice. Will she get mad at me for forgetting or will she just not eat without it? Shoot, shoot, shoot! the red-head internally lectured himself.

Maka simply shrugged. "Alright, milk it is then," Maka said, grabbing the milk from the fridge. The teenager pulled a glass cup from the cabinet before pouring the liquid into the cup.

As Maka went to put the milk away, Spirit released a sigh of relief. The father then scolded himself for thinking that Maka would just leave her food because he had forgotten to get orange juice. Stupid! Why did I think Maka wouldn't just take the milk instead? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Spirit scolded himself, even though it was unnecessary and for such an ordinary, little thing.

As Maka sat back down, she spoke, "Dad, come sit down and eat!" He didn't seem to hear her so she repeated herself. "Stop daydreaming, it's morning!" Maka said in a firm, louder voice and began to eat. Spirit just sighed and sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Hey, Maka, you got any plans for today? I was thinking maybe later we could go to a book store, and I could get you a new book, and we could go out to dinner. You know, just the two of us..." Spirit asked. Good job, Spirit, you did it, you asked! Maybe my effort won't be for naught! Spirit thought while Maka thought about today.

"Well, I wanted to phone Soul to see if we could hang out for a while… but sure," Maka said halfheartedly at the end. Well at least Dad asked and he hasn't been too much of an idiot. Plus, I would be getting a free book out of this… Victory! Maka thought to herself.

Spirit, however, wasn't taking it the best way. Well, crap. I think I'll let Maka call Soul. We have a lot of time before the bookstore closes…I could let her hang out as well for a few hours, Spirit told himself. "Well, Maka we have a few hours before we go would 3:00pm be good?" This way, she can have 3 to 4 hours with Soul. Spirit, you are a genius! Spirit told himself.

"Yeah, I guess, but I kinda wanted to just call Soul and then go with you, but okay," Maka said, shrugging her shoulders.

Maka went upstairs into her room and got her phone. She looked through all the contacts and saw Soul among them. She clicked his name and pressed send. She could hear the phone buzz a few times before Soul picked up.

"Hey…Maka is this you?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if we could hang out for a few hours. My dad said I could," Maka told Soul.

"I guess, Maka, but Black*Star is over right now. You know how he is—he would separate our time together," Soul told her, and right after he said it, she heard Black*Star yelling in the back ground about how he could beat the enemies any day because he was a bigger star than them.

Maka sighed. "That's okay; it's not like anything bad is over there. At least we'll be hanging out, even if he is there," Maka said softly, but just audible for Soul to hear above the racket on his side.

"Okay, Maka. See you in a while, I guess," Soul said. The blonde girl could all of a sudden hear a booming voice on the other side, "Yahooo! That's what you get for fighting the awesome Black*Star, suckers!" Then it just went to weird mumblings.

"Yeah sorry Black*Star is playing Tales of Graces F right now. He just beat a boss level...Anyway, see ya." Maka heard one more yell before the line went dead, "Black*Star, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up while I'm on the phone?"

Maka sighed as she got a few things to bring over to Soul's, and she told her dad she was leaving. The green-eyed girl then headed out the door. She went out to the side walk and checked the road for cars before stepping out onto the asphalt to cross the street. The car didn't see her, and she was in unbearable pain before she blacked out.

But before her consciousness drifted away, she managed to begin to mutter one thing, "Soul, I lo…" She couldn't finish her sentence before she went into blackness.

**I'm going to be evil and leave it there. That's it for now I hope Soul is not too OOC It's my first time writing him so I'm kind of self -conscious about how I wrote him. I'm not a very sarcastic person so if he is a bit out of character im sooo good with Black*star after all I am the Black*star out of my group of friends.. but I don't know if he is obsessed with marshmallows or not. This is a SoulxMaka fic with some TsubakixBlack*star**

**Soul: Is maka ok she better be or I'll hurt you**

**Animefreak: I don't know she probably is she is bleeding pretty badly though**

**Soul:Just tell me!**

**Animefreak:But I kinda can't Hey look marshmallows!{Goes toward heavenly treat}**

**Soul:But maka!**

**Animefreak:{comes back with marshmallows}Ahhh you really do love her I knew it!**

**Soul: ….**

**Any ways since Soul is now quiet read respond follow review whatever I just hope you liked it!**

**Tsubaki: I'm sure they liked it**

**Animefreak: Ahh shucks Tsubaki! Thx!**

**Thx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thx for all the reviews and follows you guys are awesome I need to thank my friend for inspiration every time either one of us gets writers block we give each other inspiration I think it's quite cool we do that. Anyways Maka is 13 in this I have not read all the manga sorry.**

**Soul: will you get on with the story! I need to know if Maka is alive!**

**Animefan: Oh really are you sure you guys are not secretly dating?**

**Soul: No I'm just a very concerned friend now hurry up!**

**Animefan: Cruel as always I see anyways Crona will you please do the honours.**

**Crona: but I don't know how to deal with disclaimers!**

**Animefan: {sighs}I cannot make Maka do it she is bleeding right now!**

**Crona: but I do not know how to deal with them{goes to corner}**

**Animefan: {sighs} now Crona is in her emo corner…just great! Tsubaki will you do it please!**

**Tsubaki: Ok Animefan20000 does not own any anime or soul eater if she owned soul eater Crona would have a gender.**

**Animefan: yay now I have to write! Soul you'll get your answer if you read my story now be patient! **

Normal: talking

**Bold: Shouting**

_Italics: thinking_

_**Third pov:**_

There was a girl with blond hair in pigtails unconscious bleeding on the street as the driver came out of the car and called the ambulance. The driver felt very bad for doing this to a 13 year old girl even if it was by accident it was his fault. When the ambulance came with colors that were flashing rapidly the color red. The nurses put the girl on the gurney and into the ambulance. The nurses closed the doors as the police car came and came toward the driver. The driver was around his teens and in a black casual t-shirt and regular blue jeans. He had brown messy hair and brown eyes. He also wore plain Black tenna-shoes. The officer asked questions and then the driver was sent to the police car.

In the ambulance the doctors looked at the girl's phone and found her dad's number so they called so they would break the news.

**Spirits pov: **I heard my phone ring and saw it was my precious Maka I wondered what she wanted so I answered but Maka's voice was not speaking. Instead it was someone I didn't know. But the only thing I knew at that moment was worry, my baby girl was hurt and the nurse told me she was on an ambulance and was going to the hospital because a person didn't see her on the road and hit her. I was shocked and worried as any father would be. But I wondered why God had it out for my pride and joy,why not me instead. I wascrying as they told me that she might not make it.

**Soul's pov:**

As Black*star was being extremely loud while playing on my PlayStation 3 I waited for Maka to come. I didn't want are friendship to break so I never told her how I truly felt. But as Maka hung up I felt like something bad was going to happen so I made Black*star stop playing after he saved his game and put on the news. I widened my eyes as I saw Maka on the news being put on a gurney after what seemed like a car wreck. I felt sad like my heart was going to split but the tears would not come out but I knew I had to call Maka's stupid dad after the news about Maka was over. I knew something was going to happen but I didn't think this.

I looked at Black*star and he was paying attention to the screen with sad and worry felt eyes that were hazy and a hint of anger. I knew he really wanted to hurt the person who hurt Maka I know I wanted to hurt him to but he is already in the police car who knows what is going to happen to him. After I looked away I kept looking at the screen till the news was over so I got my phone and called Maka's dad.

**Spirits pov:**

The nurse/paramedic who was in charge of his daughter hung up as he felt heavy. I then went and changed to my casual clothes which was a black shirt with grey pants and black formal shoes. I also had my grey cross necklace. I went and got my keys and went to the car**. **I sat in the driver's seat and fastened my seat belt. I then went toward the hospital that Maka was going to be. When I got thereit smelled clean and like medicine to think my daughter was going to stay here she would rather be put in a library with nurses and doctor's being in there then a place like this. I went to the information desk and I was met with a woman who had green eyes and blond short hair. She had on a black dress on with a lab coat. She had a bad vibe around her but she was pretty cute but I'm not in the mood to flirt. She told me to get a number and sit down. I grabbed a number and sat down.

'_Why, my precious sweet heart? Why her why couldn't it be me? Or at least another random civilian but then their loved ones would be feeling this pain and I don't want people to feel this feeling .It's like feeling sad and your heart aches so much because you do not know if your loved one is okay. I just hope Maka is okay'. _After I thought that my phone started to vibrate so I left the office and went out into the hallway and picked it up.

" I'm sorry my daughter is in the hospital and I need to see if she is okay." I said but then I heard Soul's voice

"I know Spirit I heard it on the news. what hospital is Maka in I'll take the bus over there". Soul said with desperation and worry.

"It's close by your house so I think you can walk its a few blocks by that game store near you. The hospital is kind of small compared to most it's called Ivy sound hospital." I said to soul "ok thanks a lot spirit me and Black*star will be on are way." Soul said in kind of a hurry '_wait a sec black*star is coming! Please god please make him quiet I do not need complaints today I already found out my daughter might not live a car crashing into her I do not need any more things today!' _thought Spirit as Soul hung up the phone. Then he went back in the office is to see my number was being called.

I went to the lady with a bad vibe and read her name tag apparently her name was Medusa 'oh great I hope I don't turn to stone' I said to make a joke.

"can I help you sir?"

Said Medusa in her voice that sounded nice but it sounded too nice like she was faking and she just wanted out of there.

"uhh yeah can I see Maka Albarn I'm her father."

I said acting nice to her. " sure she is in room 42"

she said annoyed but I knew that only family and really important friends could visit Maka in the condition she probably is. I went out of the office and I saw Soul and Black*star enter the hospital I sighed a sigh of relief as they made it here.

Questioned Black*Star in a surprisingly normal volume voice. "she is in room 42 but you need permission to see her from the information lady."

I said and hoped that they didn't do anything stupid.

I noticed soul seemed a little off and wasn't talking much and it was the same with Black*star but he acted normally but his eyes had worry in them and he wasn't as loud which I'm kinda thankful for.

"Thanks Spirit see you when we get up there".

Said Soul but it was obvious he was hurting just by the sound of his voice. I couldn't hear it on the phone but hearing it in person you can really tell.

"Ok just don't do anything stupid" I said as I left to go to the gift shop.

**Black*stars pov:**

As I saw the normally cheerful man walk toward the gift shop me and Soul went to the office. I noticed Soul acting down so I decided to try and lighten the tension that is appearing between us.

"Hey I'm sure she is going to be alright she is Maka she wouldn't leave us yet. She is strong she'll make it through."

I said that while trying to sound like I was convincing myself and Soul.

"Yeah I hope so" Soul said pessimistically "Hey stop being so pessimistic she is going to be okay, okay."

I said but as I could tell Soul will not believe me unless he sees with his own eyes.

"I'm not going to believe you until I see it for myself Black*Star." Soul said with sadness in his voice.

I don't know what he must be feeling like. But I probably would be doing the same if it was Tsubaki in place of Maka. Tsubaki the girl who is always so nice to me. I do not think people know I know of the stares that they give me. But I know that my friends don't care that I live on my own because my parent's killed people and are in jail. And I'm glad that they don't because then I would've never met Tsubaki. She is taller and a year older than me but she is the person who understands me the most besides Maka and Soul. I wonder if she knows if Maka is hurt or not?

When are number came up Soul and I went to the desk to see if we can visit Maka. The creepy looking lady said we could so we went to the gift shop and got Maka some flowers and a book that looked interesting. We came out of the store and we went to Maka's room. When we got there we saw a crying Spirit holding a sleeping Maka's hand and we wondered what is wrong with Maka.

**Soul's pov:**

I saw Spirit crying while holding Maka's hand I wonder why so I decided to ask

"Hey Spirit did the doctor tell you anything about Maka's condition?"

I asked I really wanna know if she is ok I see that she is breathing so I know she is alive but I wonder what her condition is.

"Yeah the doctor did…And he told me Maka is going to be in a coma for a while and they do not know when she will wake up. They also said that when she wakes up she might have memory loss or Brain damage from the impact." Spirit said through sniffles and I just stared at him with my eyes wide with disbelief.

That was when I finally cried as I broke down Black*star comforted me but I don't know when Maka's precious forest green eyes will ever open again, I do not know will I will feel the impact of her books when I make her mad again, I don't know will I will see her beautiful smile that lights up a room or hear her melodious voice ever again. But I do know is that she is alive and I guess that is a comfort.

But when will she wake up I do not know, Days? Weeks? Months? Years? I don't know she might take forever but I also know I want to see the love of my life smile and her eyes flutter open again. Please god I do not care if she doesn't remember me I just want Maka back. I thought of that as I cried on the chair with Black*Star comforting me and Spirit joining in and as days went by and so did weeks all of us including me were starting to miss are bookworm who would hit us if we were being too loud or made her mad.

Maka I love you please wake up you're not being very cool right now I….miss you.

**I am going to leave it off here I hope you liked it! If the characters seem too ooc I'm sorry but it's ok because Maka is in a coma right now and Soul is desperate for her too wake up.**

**Soul: Maka….**

**Animefan: Well you wanted to know.**

**Soul: I know but why does she have to be in a coma?**

**Animefan: I don't know it's just how the story is going and I knew you loved her. {insert fan girl smile}**

**Soul: Ok, ok I do just make her wake up soon**

**Animefan: Ok I will try but I can't when my fingers are hurting from all the typing and no breaks plus I haven't had marshmallows today!**

**Tsubaki: Ummm since Animefan is on her Marshmallow phase right know I'll do it for her read respond and review and follow you don't have too but she would very much appreciate it.**

**Animefan: Thx for reading!: D {says while eating a big bag of Marshmallows that appeared out of nowhere}See you next time I can't write tomorrow though because im going jet skiing but ill upload next week or maybe this week I dunno oh well later gators!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I dunno if the wait was too long for this chapter! I've been pretty busy lately with going shopping with my mom or going to the beach or sleepovers at a friend's house, watching the new despicable me at the movies with my family it was pretty good! It's been pretty hectic i…guess. Well anyways I went to the beach and jet skiing for real yesterday you would know what happened if you read my other story about black*star that I wrote in my spare time it's on my list of stories its called a voice under lock and key they say it sounds interesting but I dunno.**

**Soul: Hurry up some people don't have all day!**

**Animefan: Well excuse me Romeo! You're just upset because your Juliet is down right now!**

**Soul: My name is not Romeo!**

**Animefan: It was a figure of speech! Will someone do the disclaimer!**

**Kierra: Sure! Animefan20000 does not own soul eater or any other animes out there thanks a bunch for creating me Animefan!**

**Animefan: You're welcome btw for people who did not read a voice under lock and key this is my Oc Kierra. Say hi kierra!**

**Kierra: Hi!**

**Soul: Get on with the story!**

**Animefan: Fine fine and people say I have an attitude {Grumbles quietly as she types.}**

**Bold: Shouting or authors notes**

Normal:Talking

_Italics: Thinking or for this chapter singing._

**Song: In my arms by Plumb**

**Soul pov:**

**4 weeks later**

It's been four weeks since Maka has been hospitalized and been in a Coma. While that was going on Kidd was out with his dad to the beach on the weekend and only found out recently. He was going on and on about how they did not make her room symmetrical while trying to hold back tears. Apparently Liz and Patti are going shopping after school is over so it's going to be a bit before they come see Maka but they know what happened from Kidd.

The only person's whereabouts I don't know is Crona she should be somewhere with Ragnorock but I don't think she has called for a while. Well were all doing good but clearly its not the same at school even the teachers are being affected without Maka raising her hand and saying the questions right. Black*Star has been less loud but still loud as ever. Tsubaki well when she heard she came to the hospital and brought flowers and cried. The crew just has not been as happy.

I wish I could do something but the only thing I can do is small visits and pray to a god that might not be real. We need are Maka. Now that I think about it Spirits had been the worse off he can't sleep or eat sometimes and crying heavily. I'm worried about him he is not eating and sleeping right. What would Maka say to him if he was doing that because of her?

The only things I know is it is causing are normal routine to become depressed and not the same. Who is going to punish me when I'm being stupid huh?

Anyways I'm in class right now and Kidd is ranting to the teacher about how he said the number seven instead of eight I do not get him sometimes. I mean because he has no room to talk he has half of his head black with three white stripes on the other half of his head I mean seriously!

"Soul can you answer this question?"

The teacher asked how he get passed Kidd and his rants anyways I will never know. I looked at the whiteboard and did not understand it. I freaking hate Algebra!

"Uhh sorry but…..no sir"

I said trying to sound polite and not too annoyed. Apparently it worked because the teacher sighed and just continued on to trying to explain boring complicated Algebra.

I didn't listen the day was a blur until lunch came then it got kind of interesting Black*Star was yelling to everyone that he was the biggest star so they should just shut the heck up and listen to him. Not like they will. Tsubaki got to him and smacked him on the head and brought him back to the table. She was very brave to do that. While Kidd was saying how Liz and Patti were not sitting symmetrical enough so he was trying to fix it.

"Kidd calm down it's not like the world is going to end because we are not sitting symmetrical enough!" Said an irritated Liz.

"But the world might end if you're not symmetrical because then the symmetry would be off and the world would have a symmetry imbalance so the world would end!"

Me, Black*Star and Liz just stared at him as he said that so Liz got Patti to shut him up. The plan was a success and we all just sat chatting quietly. Then we heard an announcement for a talent show coming up soon so we thought of acts to do apparently Black*Star is just going to do and I quote "A godly speech so that everyone will listen to what he says and admire him" It was along those lines I doubt that is going to ever happen.

Liz, Patti and Kidd are going to do a dance routine I feel sorry for them sometimes because they have to deal with him sometimes but we all enjoy his company and antics. Tsubaki is going to be doing a doing a balancing act with pans and apples or something like that.

Me you ask I'm going to sing for Maka even though she is not here hopefully this does not end in disaster like last year's talent show. All I have to say Kidd and Black*Star were hyped up on sugar so Kidd was trying to make everything symmetrical while Black*Star was going around messing up the show to where everything was a mess so no one was going to be in the talent show because kidd freaked at Black*Star for ruining the symmetry and Black*Star just Being more loud and destructive it was a very strange but memorable night for us all. But at the end we all had to clean up the mess and Black*Star got hit with one of Maka's books in the face ,Kidd was crying in the corner and Crona left because she did not know how to deal with talent shows.

Maka whatever you're doing right now in your sleep please give us help in some way.

**Meanwhile:**

**Spirits pov**

I went to the porch with my guitar and photo album with pictures of Maka, myself and Kami. I really miss my baby I really do im all alone right now I just have hope that Maka wakes up please Maka I miss you. I put down the photo album and picked up my guitar it had been a bit since I last played it so I tuned and sung my heart out.

Your baby blues

So full of wonder

Your curly cues

Your contagious smile

And as i watch

You start to grow up

All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms

Story books are full of fairy tales

Of kings and queens and the bluest skies

My heart is torn just in knowing

You'll someday see the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone

Because I will always

Always love you

Clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms

After I sung that I felt like I should cry more and more that song was for Maka that was my prayer for her I hope she heard it even if she is in the hospital I hope her spirit heard wherever it may be.

**Third person pov:**

In a hospital not to far away a young girl with blond hair woke up without knowing where she was or who she was. All she knew was she was in a white room and that her body felt stiff. A doctor passed by and she asked him two things that were on her mind since she woke up.

"Where am I and who am I mister?"

She asked the doctors eyes went wide and he gave the girl the answers.

The girl was confused apparently her name was Maka and she was in a hospital for being hit by a car. But where is her family and friends she did not know her mind was blank but the only thing she remembered was a boy with white hair and red eyes and a man with red hair and blue eyes.

**Im going to stop here at least my fingers don't hurt and this seemed like a good place to stop the song spirit sang is one of my favorite songs by on of my favorite singers she's Christian but she is still a good singer and her songs have a lot of meaning like this song she wrote for one of her kids that ran away or something like that. Spirit would you please!**

**Spirit: Fine But I get to go be with my Maka next chapter right?**

**Animefan: Yes you get to be do it before I hurt you with my flame thrower!**

**Spirit: Ahhh fine! just don't hurt me! Please your almost as bad as stein!**

**Spirit: Read review favorite or follow you don't have to but she would appreciate it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I am soooo sorry for the long wait I have been home for a week but I started school and had to get spacers for my teeth plus a sleep over and spacers hurt so bad plus my teeth are very sensitive right now even bread hurts!Its soooooo annoying! Because I can barely eat anything good but at least I can have soup pancakes pocky and marshmallows plus pastaaaaaaaa!So im still happy!:DOh and the doctor is no one from the series and he is not stein his name is just not important so he is referred to as doctor.**

**Soul: Get on with it and that's your best excuse for the long wait geez why don't you write this sooner I wanna see Maka!**

**Animefan: awwwwww you care about her and im sooo sorry soul!but geez I have heard about concerned boyfriends and protective boyfriends but so far you take the cake!**

**Soul: I thought the cake was a lie:/**

**Animefan: again figure of speech and yes the cake is a lie soul and don't forget it mister!**

**Soul:uhhhhhhhhhh okaaaaaay!{sweatdrops}**

**Kid: hey the amount of chapters you have is not symmetrical!**

**Animefan: ummmmm technically it is since I have 4 but if I count the authors note it is 5 soooo then yeah but says you your hair is unsymmetrical!**

**Soul: now you have done it{sighs}**

**Kid: ahhhhh your right I should die im trash!{babbles more nonsense about how he should die and a lot of emoness.}**

**Animefan: {sighs}okay I need to write or else his tantrum will annoy me so soul will you please?**

**Soul: fine Animefan20000 does not own soul eater or any anime she also does not own Souls requited love for Marshmall-Hey!**

**Animefan: so worth it!Yes!{does dramatic pose}well onto the story.**

**Bold: shouting**

_Italics: thinking_

Normal: talking

**Maka's pov:**

The day was breezy outside as she could see out her window. She was so confused why was there a book on the table next to her bed? Who are the two people she could remember for faces but not names? These were only some but she did not want to intrude the doctor who she could tell was trying his hardest to keep name was Maka and she was in a car crash that made her go into a coma. She was thinking how much bad luck she had I mean that is just very unlucky. She did not know a lot about people but strangely she remembered subjects for school and many books that she has read.

"Hey I'm going to leave you here for a bit just press this button if you need anything okay Maka?" Said her doctor at least he was nice enough to tell her how to contact him if she needed him. She assumed that her doctor was going to call her family and friends or close people. So she decided to be quiet as he left the room and closing the light brown door in the dull white was getting bored of waiting so she decided to just read the book that was left on the table.

She opened the first page and inside there was a small sticky read and was confused but inside she was happy this person sent her a said in small print this.

_Hey Maka I hope you wake up soon. I know you might not remember who I am considering what the doctor said but I don't care as long as I see you world is so dull and not as lifelike without you I miss your attempts to make Black*star shut up and you reading and helping me with my math I never could get it right even with your help.I have noticed Black*star now is not smiling as much but has comfort from Tsubaki there still not together though, Crona is missing, Your dad won't leave his house unless to get groceries and stuff he needs, Kid we can tell he is sadder by his eyes but he tries to keep going, Patti and Liz are looking as great as ever but they still miss you and we feel an emptiness that needs to be refilled . When you wake and when you remember me and everyone I have something real important to tell you. Just know I will always be there for you._

_From your cool guy, Soul_

From this letter her heart skipped a beat and a lone tear came out. She does not even know why she feels like this but she can tell this guy named soul is real important to her by the way she feels and by what he said.

So she sat there re-reading the note and crying for not remembering who they are.

**Spirits pov:**

He awoke from his phone ringing he saw it was the doctor Maka had maybe he had news! Finally after 4 weeks he finally gets to know if his baby is he picked up the phone with great speed and said "hello Spirit Albarn here at your service"he knew that was lame but it was something then the doctor spoke with a slight chuckle "well you seem to be in a good mood but you probably want to know what is going on with Maka right?" Spirit nodded then remembered he was on the phone.

"Yes please I would like to know important details or what's up. "He said with a serious doctor said then

"Sir your daughter is awake and in her room right now she has amnesia right now but being with family and friends should help her remember things faster."

Those two lines was all he wanted to hear for the past few weeks. He was crying with joy right now he was so he replied back.

"Im so happy Maka is awake now but I agree that being with familiar surroundings and people she is close with will help her remember."

He said with a happier tone but still serious.

"im expecting you to pick her up tomorrow morning don't tell her friends she is awake yet till she has spent a day at home to re-familiarize herself with her surroundings."

The doctor said then hung up.

He could not wait to see his baby girl again but no one is going to hurt her again especially could use her in her vulnerable state right now. He can trust Soul and the others but not other right now is like a lost kitten.

With that thought he put his phone down and went back to bed with dreams of hugging his little girl again.

**That's all for now folks I bet you wanted souls reaction but I could not think of one right now so I did a letter by him I did not explain how it got there he wrote while she was asleep a few days before she woke up and put it in the book for safe keeping.**

**Well since kid is now gone and so are the other I hope you enjoyed see ya next chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG IM ALIIIIIIVE! Im soooooo sorry but I have been so busy with school and I had to study for a science test a bunch of Spanish tests and 3 math tests!Yay! it was not fun -_-**

**But im back so I hope enjoy and since it is the school year I will probably update at random or weekends.**

**Btw this chapter is based on when Soul first met maka and his flashbacks!**

**Bold shouting**

_Italics flashback or thinking_

Normal talking

_**Soul's pov:**_

I remember when I first met Maka it was around 3 years ago.

_I was not having a good day with my foster parents._

_I still remember the fight but not what it was about but I still felt sad so in the morning I ran away hoping to do something to get it out of my mind._

_I decided the park would be a good idea and went on the tire swing I don't know why I went to the tire swing it just looked nice to sit on that I was swinging as a girl around my age around the time came up to the sand nice blue and green dress complementing her skin and her little pigtails swaying and bouncing in the wind brought a smile to my face for a reason I don't know._

_I watched her smiling face as she made a sand castle but then it went to a frown when an older boy kicked the sand castle down. He smiled sadistically _

"_oh did you make this I'm sorry I didn't know"_

_The boy sneered I growled she didn't do anything to him._

"_Look here mister I made that and it was not nice of you to break my sand castle"_

_She said a bit irritated at that point I just noticed the big book next to her._

"_Oh you made it well I don't care and if that isn't nice well then how about this"_

_The boy said again throwing sand at her._

_I then got up at that moment and walked to the scene and punched the boy in the face._

"_you know it is not cool to pick on someone your own size especially a girl"_

_I said with a growl._

_Unfortunately he got the wrong idea and got up and ran to the girl, too fast for me to get him and tried to hurt the girl but the girl just got the book and slammed it on his head so hard he passed out I grinned at that._

"_Hey that was pretty brave of you"_

_I said casually with some astonishment in there I never knew a girl could hurt someone so hard before, besides my foster mom of course._

_She laughed and then said "Well you were brave to not many people would stick up for someone they don't know."_

_I blushed a bit at that and said "it was nothing a cool guy like me just couldn't stand by"_

_She giggled "Thanks, my name is Maka"_

_She said I smiled I knew who she was "Well my name is Soul it's nice to meet you Maka."_

_I said to her back. Then we heard shouting for Maka it was apparently time for her to go home._

"_Yeah it was well I got to go or else my dad will go crazy for me not coming I swear he is going to go bonkers one of these days."_

_She said and I laughed as she went to her dad who then hugged her like she was missing for days now I knew what she meant._

_As she went I felt sad as I didn't have someone next to me anymore. I then soon went home and made up with my parents. I never knew that the next year I would meet Maka again with everyone else at our first year in 6__th__ grade .And I never knew I would soon fall in love with her all I knew was that she helped me when I was down and that she changed my life for the better._

**Meanwhile in the hospital:**

**Spirits pov:**

"Makaaaaaaaa!"I ran and said when I saw her in the waiting room.

She then looked at me blankly. I then remembered she didn't know me.I then got sad at that but I kept smiling at her.

"Hey Maka I know that you uhhhh don't know me but I have a feeling that you think I look im your dad Spirit."

I said hoping the introduction was alright. I was fiddling with my foot since I was nervous.

"Oh well im sorry I don't know you dad but I guess you look familiar."

She said I was happy at that.

"Well I gotta take you home sweetie to get you used to your old house again."

I said softly I didn't want to make the same mistakes I did last time so I would make it up to Maka by helping her through this time she needs help.

She nodded and I grabbed her hand and we soon got to the car with her things.

After a while we got to the house. When we got inside I showed her around and showed her the book shelf. She still had an interest in books so I let her look at them. After while I had showed her the whole house and I let her go to her room. She needs some time to think I knew that.

**Well that's all for now my brain hurts sooooooo badly!**

**I know this chapter was shorter but at least you got a chapter right?**

**Btw I am so happy for those who followed and favorite and did reviews I really appreciate it.**

**Well then I guess I will see you next chapter!**

**Follow, favorite, review. Whatever I just hope you like it that is the point.**


End file.
